Cleaning Up Damages and Mending Broken Hearts
by Xxbecky90xX
Summary: Love affairs don't just affect the people doing the cheating. follow the thoughts of these 4 WWE employees as they struggle with a love affair. dramatic story, not suitable for people sensitive to eating disorders and violence. JC/RO/TS/oc
1. It's Time I Finished This

Cleaning up Damage and Mending Broken Hearts

Love affairs don't just affect the people doing the cheating; it disrupts the lives of everyone around the situation.

Follow the thoughts and feelings of 4 World Wrestling Entertainment employees as they struggle with a love affair

Many will be hurt, many will be affected, but only one woman can resolve it. Follow the tales of revenge, guilt, hate and jealousy as these individuals try to make decisions which will risk everything that means everything to them. All for the one they love...or think they love.

CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS  


Kate Orton: Make-up artist for the WWE; makes the mistake of getting involved with her ex, Jason. Wants to move and make up for lost time with partner John...but is the damage already done?

John Cena: WWE Superstar. Believes girlfriend Kate may be having an affair, showing a soft side to the aggressive character usually seen on TV. But has his sensitivity developed too late?

Randy Orton: WWE Superstar and Kate's brother, also best friend of John. His feelings for Trish delude him into abusing the trust of those around him. He feels caught in the middle, not wanting to betrayal anyone, but will his decision be the right one?

Trish Stratus: WWE Superstar Trish has never forgiven Kate for stealing John's heart away from her. She ignores Randy's display of interest for her, setting out to win John back again, but just how many people will she hurt in the process?

Chapter I

Kate  
I decided on the morning of August 7th 2006 that this had to stop. I made the decision while preparing to sneak out again that this couldn't happen again. I turned to look at the beautiful figure wrapped up in bed, which held me so tightly just 20 minutes ago and my body filled with guilt. It had to end. Today. I pulled on my cardigan and once again my lies found their way to a piece of paper: 'Had to meet the girls again, didn't want to wake you. Love you. Xx Kate xX' I hailed a cab to Boston Memorial Park and there he sat on a park bench, facing away from me, unaware I was there. Should I just walk away? Maybe that will be the way to end it. But I decided I had to do it properly.  
I stood for 5 minutes, composing myself, thinking back over the past I had with him..the days before he left the WWE and I used to walk hand in hand with him, I even had a promo with him once. Thing is, I thought I was happy back then, but he's never made me feel the way John does every minute I'm with him. It makes me wonder why he still has this power over me where I can't say no. I put it down to first love. But I has to stop now.  
"Hi" I said simply.  
TNA's Christian Cage turned around, an excited look on his perfectly formed face, and replied with a gleaming "hey!"

John  
I woke up alone. Again. I don't know why I expect to wake up next to Kate anymore, it's becoming such a routine it feels like I live on my own. I sat in bed staring at the letter she left on _our_ bedside cabinet for 10 minutes, wondering what the emergency can be this time. She always has to rush off to meet the girls when we're back home in Boston...coincidental, I think. I completely forgot about the interview I had that morning and ended up having to go without showering. I got there just in time but had to wait for the interviewee to get there. I must've got my cell out to check for a phone call a lot because I barely heard the receptionist say 'waiting for an important call?' but I was in too much of a trance to answer her, just sort of grunted and nodded. The interviewee was late. But I wasn't in a 'I'm a celebrity' mood that morning so I just shook his hand and followed him to the office. I spent the next hour and a half in a couch that felt like card, with coffee that tasted like swamp water and the image of Kate doing the dirty in my head, while being asked if I was Vince for a day, what would I change...all employees would be followed by cameras..but I couldn't say that and sound crazy, so I simply answered with 'better communication between us and them'

Randy  
"Okay Dad" I said for about the tenth time since our 5 minute long phone conversation – he just did not shut up when it came to Kate not calling for a few days, "Yeah, I'll tell her to call you as soon as I see her"  
Finally the conversation ended; I threw the little silver gadget onto the bed and headed for the bathroom to shower and head to the gym. All I could think about was Trish as the hot water fell, the room slowly filling with steam. How can she still have feelings for John? She told me last night that she's in love with him, almost a year after he left her for my sister. Trish can be so naive, John cheated on her once and he'd sure as hell do it again – yet she can't see how good we'd be together if she just realised how in love with her I am.  
'maybe' I thought to myself as I turned off the shower 'maybe if I told her about Kate, she'd realise how great I am for telling her my sister's secret, and she'd realise she loves me, not john!'  
I rushed to the bed, before I'd even wrapped myself in a towel and called Trish. I was putting on my last sock as there was a knock on my hotel room door.  
"Hey," looking down into her beautiful brown eyes "come in."

I stepped aside and allowed Trish to slide past me, following a few paces after her, joining her on the edge of the bed. This was my chance to tell her, to really make her mine. Why had I never thought of this before?  
"Trish, I need to tell you something, something which you can never tell anyone, okay?"

"Take it to the grave Randall" she said, crossing her fingers over her chest, an excited look on her face.

Her excited expression soon turned to what looked like a look of determination after I told her my little sister was having an affair, with her once ex, Jason Reso, also known as Christian Cage.  
"Er..." was all Trish said in reaction to my shocking piece of gossip. I felt guilty, regretting telling her "Randy, I'm sorry I need to go do something, see you tonight?"

The guilt seemed to disappear as she uttered, she wanted to see me later? I watched her leave, before heading out to practise for my match later against Batista.

Trish

Shit. Kate's cheating on John? Wow. I stopped immediately as an idea hit me and I felt a grin spread across my face.  
"Perfect" I whispered smiling and ran back my hotel room to get ready for tonight. I had to look my absolute best for tonight's show.


	2. But Is It Too Late?

Chapter II

Kate  
I stood outside the offices of _SPLIT! _Magazine, leaning against the bonnet of John's Ford GT.

I did it and boy did it feel good. There aren't excuses for what I've done for the last 6 months. I'm finally free from Jason's clutches, and I can concentrate of John and me. Just us.

I thought my smile couldn't grow anymore than it was, but it took over my face as I saw John emerge from the offices, looking tired but more gorgeous than ever. I ran towards him and straight into his arms hugging him like I never had before.

"What's brought all this on baby?" he asked smiling, giving me butterflies looking into his calm blue eyes.  
I leant up on tiptoes, just level with his ears "I love you" I whispered, and watched as the angelic smile expanded across his face.

John

"I love you too, boo" I replied, having almost forgotten what it felt like to hear my Katie say that.

Why was I so suspicious? Maybe I am good enough for her. Whatever, she said she loves me and I love her and that's all that matters. I laughed out loud.  
"What's funny?" Kate asked, her pearl white teeth gleaming in the Boston sun.  
"I dunno." I said, my mouth starting to ache from all the smiling which had become so unfamiliar for the last 6 months "I'm just really happy"

Kate giggled, held my hand, and we made our way home to prepare for tonight's show.

Trish 

I couldn't help but feel hatred for Kate as soon as I saw her, a feeling I hadn't had since finding out she had stolen John's heart from me, something which I had to work so hard to do; something which was so easy for her to do. Either way, I hated her again, and it made me feel sick when I saw them walk through the arena doors, hand in hand, while carried her suitcase of glitter and concealer, as if God only gave her one hand. Her fake smile made my blood boil, showing off what she had wrapped around her little finger – _my _John. The girl who has been my best friend since the 3rd grade..and I detest her.

"Hey Trish" they said in unison  
"Hi" I said, looking away and walking straight past them.

I looked back as I heard the laugh that everyone loves so much exit Kate's mouth and saw her jump up onto John's waist and kiss him before he carried her over his shoulder down the corridor.

'wait until he's on his own. Then he's mine again' I said to myself before walking into to cafeteria.

Randy

Kate finally finished it with the drool that is Jason Reso and she was the happiest I've ever seen her when she told me, her eyes, an exact match to our mum's sparkling with life. It was a quick conversation while she was covering up a bruise that crept up last night but she's determined to correct everything with John and I'm so happy for them. I hate feeling torn between my best friend and my baby sister. I decided I'm gonna ask Trish out after tonight's show, she was looking extra fine when I caught sight of her in the cafeteria earlier, maybe she made a big effort for me after our conversation earlier. I can't wait to see her after my match.

Trish

"Whats'a matter Trishy?" Kate asked.

I had no choice but to go and see her, I needed my trademark eye glitter and she's the only person who has it.  
"Nothing" I replied coldly  
"Work getting to you?" Why was she acting so innocent, I felt so angry speaking to her, an emotion I'd almost forgotten how to display to her.

"Well, something's getting to me, yeah" I was harsh and left – I hope she got the message.

As soon as I stepped out of her office I saw him, my Johnny boy, heading for Kate's room.  
"She's not in there" my thoughts as fast as a bullet from a gun "Vince moved her to the bigger room next door"

"Thanks Patricia" It still gives me butterflies when he calls me that.

He went in the next room and I rushed in there after him and locked the door behind me.

"Where's Katie?" he turned around "What you doing?"  
"I gotta talk to you"

"I really need to go to make up before Vince screws" he said trying to get past.

"trust me John" the urgency in my voice (well done if you ask me)made his face drop "You'll wanna hear this"

He sat down on a couch "Okay, but be quick...What's up?"  
I took a deep breath, almost as if my conscience was battling over my options  
"Kate's cheating on you!" there I did it, no going back now.

"What?" he said, a sense of calm in his voice much like the sea at night "What _are_ you on about?"

"Randy told me, he didn't say who with, but he thought I should know because he couldn't betray Kate and tell you himself" God I was quick to spill the lies.

"I don't believe you, Katie would never do that"

"Ask her yourself" I swung the door open "Her office is next door" I left behind him and snuck into a room opposite to listen in.

Kate

My office door burst open. I thought it was just one of the guys throwing a fit over not wanting their make-up done as usual, but I nearly had a heart attack when I saw John standing in my doorway, with fiery eyes which looked like they were about to explode.

"Is it true?!" he screamed, his voice almost breaking the sound barrier

"Is what true?"

"Don't treat me like an idiot!" he stormed across the room and pinned me against the wall, sending my work all over the room "Are you cheating on me? Are you having a fucking affair?!"

I noticed Ashley slip out of the room, either to protect herself from the wild side of John which I had never seen before, or to get help. I couldn't push a 250lb guy off me, and his hold wasn't weakening. I didn't answer him, I didn't know whether to or not, I just looked into his eyes, which showed his anger so much that tears were urging to stream out of them, his usually pristine complexion red, blotchy and sweaty.

"Are you deaf Katherine?" I shook my head, flinching, praying he wouldn't strike "Then answer the fucking question!" Randy and Triple H burst in the room and wrenched him off of me.

John

Why were they pulling me back?! Randy knows what's going on but he still dragged me outta the room.

"You could hear from the ring man" said Hunter, standing in the doorway of Kate's office so I had no hopes of getting back in there. I noticed Matt Hardy had gone to see Kate who was slumped on the floor.

"What the fuck happened dude?" Randy asked

I felt a huge bolt of anger rush through my body and I shoved Randy off me so hard he hit the wall behind him and cracked the plaster.

"What the fuck man?" asked Matt, emerging from Kate's office

"You knew Rand!" I tried to hold back the emotions surging through me "you knew what she was doing and you didn't tell me!"

"Dude, she's my little sister man...she knew it was wrong which is exactly why" His voice becoming angry "She fucking ended it. Open your fucking eyes man!"

I stormed away from them all to calm down.

Randy

I'd never seen John so angry, and he's had temper problems in the past. I can't believe he could show that much aggression to his girl. I let Hunter and Matt see to Kate while I went to find Trish. I found her in her locker room.

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied, not looking up from her magazine

"You look really good tonight" she still didn't look up

"Thanks" Even the way she turned the pages made me want her

"Hey, erm...you wanna go out tonight?"

Finally she looked up "Like a date?" I nodded "I don't want you to take this the wrong way Randy, but I'm in to someone else – you see now John's _obviously_ back on the market, I'm gonna work my magic, but thanks for the gossip"

She slapped my chest with her magazine and walked out.

"Shit" I said to myself, running my hands through my hair

The situation was all my fault. Shit.

Kate

"Should I try an' find him?" I asked Triple H, I didn't know what I was supposed to do next

"Maybe. You should talk to him before his mind goes crazy with thoughts, but he might need space to calm down." He was always so good with advice, I just wish he didn't have to advise me in this situation. How did he find out?

Hunter picked me up of the floor, I waited for some feeling to come back into my legs and went to look for John.  
"We'll cover for you both" Matt smiled. I forced a smile back and went to find John.

I saw him go out of a fire exit, Trish following hot on his tracks. I went up to the door as it slammed shut. I heard John light up a cigarette and slide down the wall to crouch down.

"I'm sorry Johnny"

John was quiet, the only thing I heard from him was lugging on his cigarette.

"Hello?" Trish persisted

"I heard you Trish" John finally replied

"Trish? I thought it was Patricia to you?"

"Whatever" he said clearing his throat

"Don't I deserve a thank you for giving you the warning before she left you for her fancy boy? You're free from her now Johnny"

"Fuck off Trish" The anger in his voice piercing my ears, I hated hearing him like this

"Why" She choked  
" 'Cause the only reason you told me is 'cause you thought I'd jump straight into bed with you and pickup from where we left off. Well that's not gonna happen, you're nothing but a vindictive, scheming little bitch Trish, now fuck off and leave me and Katie to sort this shit that you caused _ourselves_"

Trish stormed back in the building, failing to notice me, thankfully.

Trish 

I cannot believe him. How can he not be interested? I looked drop-dead gorgeous today and he didn't even notice! They're gonna work it out? I've never been rejected in my life!...Wait a minute, Randy...Bring on the Legend Killer.

It took ages to find Randy, but I found him after his match, and he completely ignored me when I told him it was a good match. What's going on?

"Take it to the grave eh Trish?" he said mimicking me "Yeah right. I can't believe you used me to get revenge on my sister and ruin her relationship.  
"Let me take you out to say sorry" was the only response I could come up with

"Are you serious?" he said sarcastically "No"

"Why not?" this cannot happen twice in one night

"Because I've been trying to give you hints forever Trish. I've been feeling you since I first laid my eyes on you. Now you've betrayed me, as a friend. Just fuck of and grow up Trish, we're all too old for games"  
"Not again!" I yelled. I hit him in the chest and stormed off. Michelle was going to suffer in her match tonight.


End file.
